1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mobility telecommunication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, mobile telecommunication devices (e.g., pagers) alert a called party (subscriber) by an audible signal, for example. If the subscriber is in a situation where the audible signal is undesirable, such as during a meeting, the pager may be deactivated, or at least an audible signal generator of these devices may be deactivated. When the audible signal is again desired, i.e., when the meeting is over, the subscriber must remember to reactivate the pager to receive further pages. However, many times the subscriber forgets to reactivate the pager, resulting in missed calls. Thus, there is a need for a mobility telecommunication system that automatically determines when a subscriber alert such as an audible signal should be deactivated/activated.